


[Podfic] I Don't Want Somebody To Love Me

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of lazy_daze's fic "I Don't Want Somebody To Love Me."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Slightly cracky slice of porn via the oh-so-useful random witch curse vehicle. :></p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:13:51 || 8 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Don't Want Somebody To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Want Somebody To Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8755) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [I Don’t Want Somebody To Love Me](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/475964.html)  
 **Author:** lazy_daze  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Slightly cracky slice of porn via the oh-so-useful random witch curse vehicle. : >  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:13:51 || 8 MB  
 **Download Link:** [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/I%20Don%27t%20Want%20Somebody%20To%20Love%20Me%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-dont-want-somebody-to-love-me).

Recorded for heard_the_owl’s birthday and originally posted [here](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/22160.html).


End file.
